Cards Prologue Indonesia Ver
by Jinbron-san
Summary: a beginning of new story, about a woman who are trying to uncover a "truth" , a truth that change her life forever
1. Part -3: Curious make me so

Cards – prologue

Part -3: Curious make me so...

Tahun 2014...

Dipagi yang cerah, namun tidak terasa bagi wanita ini, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan dia tidak tergesah-gesah untuk berangkat untuk bekerja karena mulai hari ini ia diberi libur oleh kantor, dan dia tidak menginginkanya, ini semua karena bossnya. Namun ia tidak ingin berdebat dan membantah karena ia takut kehilangan pekerjaannya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan untuk membuang-buang waktunya, walau cuaca diluar menunjukan cukup berangin. Ia bersiap dengan baju jogging dan berjalan-jalan menuju keluar, waktu ia membuka pintu untuk keluar tiba-tiba ada koran bekas masuk dan menutup mukanya, ia kaget hingga terjatuh cukup keras.

Lalu dengan kesalnya ia membuang koran itu "koran sialan! Cukup! Aku ingin bekerja, boss sialan! Kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk istirahat! Aku sudah cukup istirahat dan..." dia terhenti berkeluh kesal bukan karena angin sudah berhenti atau ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi namun karena berita aneh di koran lama itu...

20:55 23/05/2012

Yay! First publish! Hope i can make this story cool!


	2. Part -2,1: Tatsumi Port Island, Arrival

Part -2.1: Tatsumi Port Island, Arrival

Cerita yang di baca wanita ini cukup aneh, tentang isu-isu "akhir dunia" yang terjadi di jepang yaitu Tatsumi Port Island, tahun 2009 terjadi kasus yang belum terpecahkan hingga sekarang ini "_Apathy Syndrome_", dimana orang-orang tertentu seperti "Tak bernyawa".Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung beranjak dari rumahnya menuju ke _internet cafe_ untuk mencari info lebih lanjut, ia bukannya karena merasa ini akan menjadi berita yang hebat namun hanya karena penasaran belaka.

Ia pun mencari info tentang berita ini dan ia mendapatkan info tambahan dari beberapa website. Yang menyebabkan kasus ini belum selesai karena ada isu2 bahwa ada perusahan yang menutup-nutupi kasus ini yaitu Kirijo Corp, salah satu perusahan yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang. Alasannya karena memiliki pemimpin yang sangat sempurna yang jarang ada dan cukup muda yaitu Mitsuru Kirijo. Hal ini disebabkan karena Takeharu Kirijo, pemimpin sebelumnya dan Ayah dari Mitsuru Kirijo, meninggal secara mendadak disaat Mitsuru berumur 17 tahun , namun tidak ada berita atau data ayahnya pernah mengalami penyakit yang cukup serius dan dia tidak ada tanda sakit sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu ada kasus yang kematian beberapa siswa Gekkoukan High School yang misterius dan ada kasus yang aneh dimana hilangnya beberapa pegawainya karena ada "sesuatu", pegawai-pegawai tersebut dikabarkan semuanya professor. Misteri ini membuat wanita ini penasaran, untuk itu dia bersiap pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island untuk menjawab misteri ini.

Diperjalanan menuju Tatsumi Port Island, ia teringat kata-kata bossnya "Akina, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai pekerjaan mu sebagai wartawan tapi apakah kau tidak terpikir untuk hidup berkeluarga? Dan tidak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaanmu ? untuk itu aku memberimu libur selama 1 bulan, pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Kata-katanya membuat wanita ini berpikir kembali, inilah impian sejak kecil dan dia senang karena mendapatkannya namun ia cukup kaget karena ada orang yang memikirkan tentang dia. Dia 'kehilangan' rasa menyayangi orang lain sejak kematian ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di Tatsumi Port Island, pulau buatan yang dibuat oleh Kirijo group dan tempat perkara yang ia harus selidiki. Disaat itu wanita itu berpikir 'kemanakah aku harus mencari petunjuknya?' ia teringat bahwa pada tahun itu ada asrama yang dibuat oleh Kirijo Group didekat , yang dia ingat kalau-, ia terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.

Gadis yang ia tabrak sepertinya masih siswi sma ,berambut kuning, dia memakai _headseat_ dan berwajah cantik "maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda" ucap gadis itu dan ia akan pergi dai tempat itu,

insting Akina mengatakan ia harus bertanya dimana tempat asrama buatan Kirijo group itu, "maaf, apakah anda mengetahui bekas asrama yang dirikan Kirijo Group?" tanya Akina ke gadis itu, gadis itu kaget dan terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu ia menjawab "aku tahu tempatnya, mari kuantar kesana."

Selama diperjalanan mereka mengobrol bermacam-macam hal tentang Gekkoukan School dan Kirijo Group ,tak terasa mereka sampai di asrama itu. Alasan Akina mencari petunjuk di asrama itu karena dulu terdengar isu, bahwa Mitsuru Kirijo merekrut murid-murid dari Gekkoukan High untuk masuk ke asramanya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas namun sepertinya murid-murid tersebut 'dipilih' karena memiliki 'sesuatu'. Namun ada sedikit masalah, gedung ini terkunci rapat dan diborgol, aku harus memikirkan solusinya.

disaat dia berpikir "maaf, anda ingin melakukan apa?" Tiba-tiba gadis yang mengantarku terlihat penasaran, aku dengan sedikit tegas menjawab "oh, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat isi gedung ini karena temanku ingin membuat asrama, dan menurutku gedung ini adalah model yang cukup bagus."

Aku berbohong kepada gadis ini, karna dia pasti curiga jika aku mengatakan untuk menyelidiki kasus yang pernah heboh disini. Gadis itu lalu melihat-lihat pohon dekat asrama dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari situ.

Ternyata ia mengambil kunci "ini aku menemukan sebuah kunci, mungkin ini kunci tempat ini" ucapnya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung langung mengambil dan mencoba kuncinya kegembok yang mengunci tempat ini, 'krak!' Suara yang aku inginkan akhirnya aku bisa mencari petunjuk pertama di tempat ini!

16/07/2012

Sorry for long delay, because you know i have my life


	3. Part -2,2: Tatsumi Port Island, Minatoda

Part -2.2: Tatsumi Port Island, Dorm

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah ruangan yang penuh dengan debu, aku meilhat di samping kiri ada semacam meja untuk menerima tamu dan sebelah kanan ada kursi yang sepertinya untuk tamu dan sepertinya bisa untuk santai-santai, didekat itu ada televisi yang terlihat cukup tua serta ada bar dan meja makan. Yang aneh ada buku di meja yang mengeluarkan 'aura' aneh,

"_Tempat ini menarik!"_ hanya kata-kata itu yang bias kupikirkan untuk menjelaskan masalah ini. Namun aku rasa lebih baik tidak melihat gedung ini sendiri, lebih baik aku ajak gadis yang menemaniku saja.

Aku lebih baik berusaha mengajaknya "Maaf, kau mau ikut menemaniku melihat-lihat eeh..." Lalu ia menjawab dengan tegas "Aigis, ya akan kutemani, _one-san_" karena agak kaget aku menjawab "panggil Akiha saja, terima kasih, maaf jika menggangu waktunya"

"ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membantu " ia membalas kata-kataku dengan sedikit tawa

Ternyata nama gadis itu adalah Aigis, tapi seperti namanya aneh? ah, biar saja. Aku memulai pencarian dengan melihat "kontrak" yang ada didekat meja tamu, aku memegangnya seperti buku biasa dan saat ku buka...

Tiba-tiba didepanku aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur 15 tahun berambut biru tua, rambutnya menutupi salah satu matanya dan kedua tangannya masuk ke kantong celananya ia melihatku dan berkata "tolong bantu teman-temanku"

"Akiha-san!" Suara Aigis menyadarkan aku dari khayalan aneh aku. "Kenapa kau bengong saja tadi" tanya nya, dan ku jawab dengan sedikit tawa "ah, buku yang tadi... "

Mana buku yang kupegang? Kenapa menghilang? Atau dari awal itu hanya imajinasiku saja?

Lebih baik aku melanjutkan perjalananku saja "ah, tidak ada apa-apa aigis, lebih baik kita melihat-lihat saja" ia hanya mengganguk.

Perjalanan kulanjutkanke lantai selanjutnya. Sayang dari lantai 2 sampai 4 tidak ada petunjuk penting. Lantai 2 dan 3 untuk tempat tinggal murid-murid dan ada ruang berkumpul dan beberapa buku di lantai 4, dan tanda-tanda kalau dulu disini ada komputer besar.

"Ah! Tempat ini kosong! Aigis apa tempat ini dijual?" Keluh kesal dan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut ku, namun ia hanya bias diam saja.

Dilantai 2 tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _"tolong bantu aku!" _Suara yang sama dengan imajinasiku, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti asal dari suara itu. Ternyata berasal dari pintu paling ujung kanan

Kucoba membuka pintu itu, didalamnya ada sesuatu yang bersinar terang bersamaan dengan pintunya yang bersinar juga.

saat aku membukanya Aigis berkata dengan dingin "Ternyata kau berbohong, Akiha-san"

…

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku berada di depan dorm ini lagi? Kenapa aku sendiri?"

Pertanyaan ini bukan untuk Aigis, namun untuk Akiha sendiri. Setelah ia membuka pintu itu, semua kembali dari awal lagi namun ia kali ini sendiri, ia ingin mencari terus petunjuk dari dorm ini namun itu tidak bisa, karna ia tidak bisa menemukan kunci unutk membuka pintu dormnya padahal ia sudah mencari ditempat Aigis mendapatkan kuncinya.

Hilang sudah harapannya Ia hanya bisa berteriak "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

02/08/2012

third release, man I think the story is more good than before but if you think otherwise please let me know! thank you


	4. Part -2,3: Tatsumi Port Island，Final

Part -2.3: Tatsumi Port Island,Final

Akiha hanya bisa menghela napas karena penyelidikannya tak menghasilkan hasil sama sekali, yang dia dapat hanya petunjuk-petunjuk yang tidak begitu membantu penyelidikannya. Minatodai Dorm yang menjadi petunjuk awal kini hanya memberi Akiha banyak pertanyaan.

Seperti misteri gadis misterius alias Aigis yang bisa mendapatkan kunci untuk membuka tempat itu, padahal menurut hasil investigasi Akiha sampai saat ini Kunci pintu depan sudah hilang sejak 2 bulan penutupan tempat itu , maka jika mau masuk harus melewati pintu belakang.

Saat ini ia berada di kuil naganaki. Ia Duduk didekat pohon kuil itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela napas dan sedikit rilex. Ia ingat ini kedua kalinya ia gagal dalam sesuatu, ini membuat ia semakin sedih.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara gongongan dari jauh, ternyata seekor anjing jenis shiba inu berbulu putih dan bermata merah, lalu ia mendekati Akiha dan duduk didepannya. Akiha sedikit terhibur dengan adanya anjing ini, namun kenapa?

"Koromaru! Ha...hah...Akhirnya terkejar juga" datang seorang anak laki-laki, ia masih memakai baju sekolahnya, gekkudai school, sekolah yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini.

"Koromaru! Ayo kita pulang! Kamu kan tahu kalau Fuuka-san dan Yukari-san akan datang berkunjung!" Ia mengeluh ke anjing ini, anjing ini menjadi terlihat sedih.

"Uhm... Nama anjing ini Koromaru ya?"

Tanya ku pada laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku ini, "...Iya, jadi ini pertama kalinya _nee-san_ bertemu dengan Koromaru?" Koromaru hanya menggongong senang.

"Iya, memangnya masalah?" Jawabku sedikit kesal, "ah, tidak-tidak jangan marah _nee-san _soalnya ia agak sulit untuk akrab dengan orang-orang, ia biasanya akrab dengan orang yang ia kenal saja" jawab anak itu dengan tertawa garing.

Akiha hanya bisa tersenyum, ia mengelus-elus kepala koromaru dan mengatakan ia akan pergi dari situ. Lalu saat menuruni tangga ia sepertinya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, namun lebih baik ia pulang saja karna lelah. Dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara anak tadi "Ah, Aigis-san!"

Saat malam,dihotel tempatakiha menginap, akiha hanya bisa tertidur lemas karna shock kegagalan, memang karna ia seorang perfectsionis maka kegagalan seperti tak sengaja memakan hal yang ia benci. Ia pun berpikir untuk melihat kasus-kasus lain, karna mungkin ia berhasil. Dan saat mencari kasus-kasus di handphonenya, ia menemukan kasus menarik di kota kecil, Yasoinaba.

01/09/2012 finally, I can upload my work! Keep my work good!


	5. Part -1,1: Yasoinaba, meet an old friend

Part -1.1: Yasoinaba, meet an old friend

Selanjutnya ia mengarah ke kota Yasoinaba, kota kecil yang terkenal dengan tempat penginapanya yaitu Amagi inn, dan Masalah Mall modern yang membuat banyak konflik di shooping distic. Namun Akina kesini bukan untuk mencari hal itu, namun tentang kasus pembunuhan yang sebenarnya sudah selesai namun ia penasaran karena pembunuhannya dilakukan dengan cara yang aneh karena semua yang terbunuh selalu ditemukan di bergelantung atas.

Mencari informasi dari saksi mata sepertinya tidak begitu membantu karena salah satu saksi pernah menjadi korban , jadi agak sulit mencari info tentang kasusu ini dan juga ini seperti kasus di tatsumi island, ada isu tentang akhir dunia tapi sini dikatakan karena 'kabut'.

Akhir desember terjadi kabut yang cukup lama dan itu membuat banyak orang masuk ke rumah sakit dan beberapa orang mengatakan "semua akan mati!"

Sesampainya di Inaba yang kuharapkan bisa tinggal dirumah kenalan ayahku, sialnya aku lupa dimana tempatnya.

Lebih baik aku mencari info tentang dia dulu, pertama aku mencari di Junes. Sebenarnya alasan aku ke Junes karna ingin melihat bagaimana sih bentuk dari mall itu.

"Junes... Jadi disini ya?" Ucapku melihat gedung junes, ternyata menjadi tempat yang cukup besar dan katanya pemimpin yang sekarang lebih disukai oleh orang-orang shopping distric Inaba daripada yang sebelumnya. "Coba kulihat... Wow! Tempatnya lebih besar dari bayanganku!" Wah, pasti yang memiliki tempat ini orang yang hebat! Saat ini yang ingin kubeli sedikit makanan kecil dan...

"_One-san,_apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak sma berambut pirang mencoba merayuku "ah, tidak terima kasih" jawabku menolak tawarannya namun ia masih saja merayuku dengan kata-kata gombalnya.

Lalu tiba2 bocah itu ditarik telinganya oleh seorang pria "Oi, Kuma! Sudah kubilang untuk fokus bekerja! Bukannya merayu wanita! Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami, _one-san_. " Aku akhirnya lega juga "Ya, terimakasih sudah membantu, perkenalkan namaku Akiha."

Dia langsung kaget mendengarnya "Akiha? Aki-san !? Ini aku Yosuke!" Yosuke? Ah! "Hana-chan! Jadi kamu tinggal disini ya?" Tak kusangka bertemu dengan teman lama disini.

* * *

20:57 03/10/2012 akhirnya upload juga, sori guy gua udah mulai kuliah jadi taulah anak baru sibuk...


	6. Part -1,2: Yasoinaba, seek the truth

Part -1.2: Yasoinaba, seek the truth

"Aki-san, aku bukan hanya tinggal disini, tapi aku anak adari pendiri junes!" Ia mencoba membanggakan diri

"Ah, jadi. Alasan Oji-san pergi gara-gara ini ya, hebat ya tidak kukira omongannya jadi kenyataan, jadi kamu pemiliknya?"

"Yaps, oiya nama anak ini teddy, maskot Junes saat ini"

"Salam kenal One-san! Huh! Yosuke kenapa aku tidak boleh mengoda Akiha-san!" Bentaknya ke Yosuke

"Karena kau sudah menggombali banyak wanita!"

Dan pertarugan berjalan cukup lama. Wah, wah sepertinya mereka akrab sekali, pertarungan yang lucu... Arh, hampir lupa

"Oiya, Yosuke kau tahu tidak rumah keluarga Dojima?" Dia kan cukup lama tinggal disini mungkin dia tahu.

"Ya, aku tahu kenapa kak? Investigasi lagi?" Jawabnya

"Sayangnya bukan! Heh! Memangnya aku selalu mengivestigasi sesuatu! Aku ingin kerumahnya karena ingin bertemu saja. " Jawabku dengan kesal

"Memangnya Aki-san ada hubungan apa Dojima-san?" Tanya yosuke, "ya apa hubungan Aki-san?" Teddy juga bertanya tentang hal yang sama

"Dia teman ayahku" jawabku

Seketika yosuke kaget dan terdiam sesaat

"Ah, tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku tahu ayah sudah meninggal jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Tidak apa-apa kok!" Coba aku menceriakan suasana

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Aki-san memang kuat, tidak seperti aku.. "

"Kenapa yosuke?" Tanya ku

"Ah sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan tunggu ya kak, aku mau siap-siap dulu!" Jawabnya dengan riang

Selama menunggu, teddy mencoba merayu ku dengan kata-kata gombalnya ya memang manis sih tapi dia bukan tipeku dan dia masih terlalu muda jadi ku anggap saja ia main-main denganku dan yosuke tampaknya sudah siap.

Kami berdua berbicara banyak hal, ya macam-macam seperti bagaimana pekerjaan sekarang,rencana masa depan, dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Hahaha, jadi sekarang kau memiliki uang banyak juga Aki-san!, untuk apa uangnya? Nikah?" ucap Yosuke

"hmm mungkin, paling sama kamu soalnya dulu kamu suka aku kan?" jawabku dengan bercanda ke Yosuke

Tapi memang benar dia dulu suka sama aku kalau tidak salah dia mencoba menembakku saat bermain truth or dare saat dia SD kelas 5, tahun terakhirnya di Tokyo.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sunyi, mungkin dia masih…

"… Ya sssudah kak ini rrrumahnya Dojima-san, sampai nnanti ya kallo ada apa-apa ke jjun-" ucap yosuke dengan rasa malu dan ia lari dengan sangat kencang

Sudahlah saatnya menemui Dojima-san, aku menekan bel rumah yang ditunjukan oleh yosuke, lalu keluar seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur 9 tahun

"siapa ya" ucap anak itu melihat ku bingung

"ah, Dojima-san tidak bilang ke kamu, hah..sampai sekarang ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ya?" ucapku "aku Akiha, teman ayah mu kalau tidak percaya telpon saja pasti dia-"

saat aku mencoba memebuat anak ini percaya, terdengar suara mobil dari jauh, dan tebak siapa itu? Dojima-san

"ahaha… maaf Akiha, aku baru saja akan bilang ke Nanako kalau kau akan datang " jawab dojima dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa kok dojima san, aku tahu kamu sibuk dan memberitahu kalau aku akan datang secara tiba-tiba" jawabku.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dojima-san dia tidak berupa drastis, sama2. Sangat care dengan anaknya dan terlihat ceroboh, padahal memang karena pekerjaannya sebagai polisis yang membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan anaknya, tapi kelihatananya ada perubahan.

"sudahlah jangan bengong diluar, ayo masuk Akiha!" ajak Dojima ke aku

…..

Tak terasa sudah malam, aku diberikan kamar kosong oleh dojima san dan nanako sempat kesal karena ini bekas tempat "oni-chan", kalo tidak salah namanya Yu Narukami, anak dari kakak Dojima-san katanya 2 tahun yang lalu dia sempat tinggal disini karena kesibukan orangtuanya. Dan aku sempat bertanya tentang hubungan yosuke ke dojima-san, ternyata dia alah satu teman Yu waktu pindah ke sini.

Ahh.. besok apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Mungkin menuju tempat-tempat korbannya dulu Konishi Liquors,Amagi Inn,Tatsumi Textiles, dan Marukyu Tofu. Aku perlu siap-siap untuk besok! Semangat!

22:35 14/12/2012 no comment gua akhirnya post juga! lama banget nih sori ya!


	7. Part -1,3: Yasoinaba, no need to know

Part -1.3: Yasoinaba, You don't have to know

Pagi cerah yang sangat cerah, Hari baru yang menyenangkan, namun tidak bagi Akiha, karena..

…

Lebih baik aku batalkan semuanya! Sial! Kenapa semua korbannya tidak ada! Semuanya pergi ke suatu tempat katanya. Di Konishi Liquors mereka tidak ingin membicarakan ini dan langsung mengusirku, mungkin mereka masih shock dengan kematian anak tertua mereka, di Amagi Inn,yang kudapat bukannya info dari korbannya namun hanya cerita hantu tepat kematian korban pertama dari kasus ini, karena korbannya sedang sibuk dan itu tidak membantu pencarian kasus ini sama sekali, tapi untuk kerjaan ku nanti lalu korbannya sibuk mengurus penginapan ini maklum anak dari pemilik penginapan ini , di Tatsumi Textiles dan Marukyu Tofu korbannya sedang pergi. Jadi yang kulakukan sekarang menjenguk adachi tooru, sang pelaku dari kasus ini. Sebenarnya menjenguk dia adalah harapan terakhirku, ya bagaimana lagi, lebih baik aku menjenguknya saja.

Sebentar... Bagaimana aku menjenguknya? Dia tidak kenal aku, saudara pun bukan apalagi teman ,bagaimana caranya?! Oiya aku tidak tahu dimana dia dipenjara untuk mengetahui tempatnya mungkin aku harus bertanya ke Dojima-san, setahu ku Adachi adalah mantan partner Dojima-san saat terjadi kasus itu, karena katanya dia masih baru dan partner dojima-san sedang ada tugas diluar kota. Tapi lebih baik makan dulu karena isi tenaga sebelum 'bertempur', di Chinese Diner Aiya , kudengar disini makanannya enak, apalagi saat hujan tiba ada menu special Mega Beef Bowl.

Setibanya disana ada sekumpulan anak seumuran Yosuke, ada pemuda berambut orange brownies, teddie, pemuda berambut abu-abu, pemuda berambut biru gelap dan…

Tunggu dulu.."AH! Risette dan Kan-!" Teriakku tanpa sadar, sialnya seketika mereka melihatku, dan seorang anak berambut orange brownies mendekatiku dan mulai berbisik

"Aki-san! Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini! Pasti ada sesuatu!" ucapnya tidak percaya

"ehh…. Aku kesini ingin bertemu Risette untuk menanyai tentang single terbarunya!" maafkan aku Yosuke aku berbohong!

Rise mendekatiku "ehh, kenalmu Yosuke?" tanyanya

Ia mulai memperkenalkan diriku "oh iya, kenalkan ini Aki-san, dia tetanggaku waktu aku masih dikota dan-"

"dia akan menjadi pacarku!" tiba-tiba teddie mendekatiku dengan riang

Serentak semuanya tertawa

"oiya, Rise! Aku kesini untuk wawancara album barumu, bagaimana?" tanyaku untuk memperkuat alibiku

"hmmm okay! Tapi setelah acara penyambutan senpai selesai ya!" jawabnya dengan sikap rosette, seperti biasa di televisi

"Senpai?" tanyaku, dan pemuda berambut abu-abu mendekatiku

"itu aku, salam kenal namaku Yu Narukami" kami pun berjabat tangan

…argh, perasaaan apa ini tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing

"SENPAI! Sudah dong berjabat tangannya ayo lanjutkan lagi acaranya!" suara risse menyadarkanku dan aku melepaskan jabat tanganku dan dia mulai memeluk tangan Yu.

Acara merekapun dilanjutkan dan setelah itu sesuai janji aku mewawancarai rise sendirian di toko dekat situ, ini kesempatan!

Awalanya kumulai dengan perkembangan albumnya dan…

"jadi Rise, maaf ya kalau inii agak privasi tapi apakah dulu kau pernah diculik setelah pengunduran diri sementara 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku dengan tegas

wajahnya dari yang ceria menjadi sedikit terkejut " ah,ya…. "

"dan kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"ya, ada pertanyaan lain, jika tidak-?" dia mulai merasa cemas dan berdiri

Wah, dia jadi tegas tapi sepertinya aku akan kesulitan mendapatkan petunjuk, ia ingin pergi, jadi kulakukan dengan cara lain, aku mematikan handphoneku dan memasukan kertas notes ke kantong celanaku

"maaf, membuatmu mengingat masa-masa tidak menyenangkan, aku sudah selesai wawancaranya tapi boleh kita berbincang-bincang sebentar?"

"Iya, Aki-san" dia kembali duduk

Bagus, kami hanya membicarakan kehidupan sehari-hari setelahnya seperti hobi, masa lalu, dan..

"jadi Rise, bagaimana kau mengenal yosuke? Walaupun dia anak dari pendiri junes sejak 1 tahun lalu dia kalah pamor darimu kan dan dia kelas dua bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya dengan santai

Ia kaget, dan bingung dengan harus menjawab apa "ahh..itu jadi aku mengenalnya sehari sebelum aku diculik, dia membeli tahu bersama senpai dan kanji-kun" jawabnya namun kenapa ia terlihat agak resah? Sebentar sehari sebelum penculikan?

Dari kejauhan aku merasakan seseorang melihat kami, dan dia mulai memanggil rise

"oo, jadi setelah itu kalian mengenal satu sama lain, tunggu apa maksudmu sehari sebelum kejadian? Apa tujuan mereka? Jangan-jangan kau-" aku mulai penasana, akhirnya! Sebuah petunjuk

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk ku "sudahlah Akiha-san, kau baru saja bertemu dengan Rise kenapa membuat dia cemas?" ternyata anak berambut biru tua itu, naoto shirogane, oiya dia dulu adalah Detective Prince yang cukup terkenal, dulu aku pernah mewawancarainya tapi dia tidak seperti dulu sangat menyebalkan tapi ia sangat perhatian kepada temannya dan cukup pemalu.

"ah, maaf-maaf kebiasaan. Oiya naoto-chan, boleh bicara berdua nanti?" ucap maafku, namun

"ccchan!? Ahhaha… boleh saja! Kapan?" dia menjadi malu-malu dan sangat bahagia

"Ah Naoto! Kau sangat lucu dan cantik kenapa kamu malu dengan itu?" lanjut candanku

"Naoto! Sadar! Maaf kalau dia diperlakukan seperti wanita dia masih agak kaku, oiya akan kuberi nomorku dan naoto, maaf ya akiha san!"

"ah tak apa-apa"

Yes! Aku akan mendapat bantuan dari orang dalam untuk menjenguk adachi!

…

Sore harinya aku berencana untuk berbicara dengan naoto, dan beruntungnya kami akan berbicara di tempat adachi dipenjara! Wow, kenapa hari ini keberuntungan datang terus ya?

Tapi… aku kehilangan arah bagaimana ini? Aku melihat seorang wanita dengan berambut coklat muda memakai jaket olahraga, sepertinya dia akan latihan lari seperti petinju, lebih baik Tanya saja

"permisi, mau Tanya kalau kepolisian Inaba dimana ya?" Tanyaku

Dia berpikir "sebentar ya, oiya dari sini lurus terus lalu di toko itu belok kanan, nanti terlihat kantornya kok"

"oh terimakasih ya! Dan selamat berlatih!"

"Ya terima kasih, demi mimpiku menjadi polisi!" teriaknya

Wow, jiwa muda mengingatkan aku waktu muda dalam mencari pekerjaanku! Wah dia memberiku semangat!

Sesaat aku di depan pos polisi, aku semakin semangat dan tegang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan jawaban dari kasus ini, namun….

"jadi apa yang akan anda bicarakan, Akiha-san?" tanyanya

Dari tadi sejak bertemu sepertinya dia tidak percaya tujuanku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan tentang dia, detektif muda yang banyak mengungkap misteri. Sebenarnya untuk adachi sih

Akhirnya aku menjelaskan semuanya

"Jadi sebenarnya itu tujuanku kesini,Naoto-san. Maaf, aku membicarakan kasus yang sudah ditutup dan salah satu kasus tersulit dalam- "

"oh, ternyata benar apa kata Yosuke senpai, hmm baikalah kalau kau penasaran coba saja ke tempat adachi" jawabnya dengan agak menyesal

"benarkah! Terimakasih!" Balasku dengan bahagia,

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mulai berlari menuju adachi dan dari kejauhan naoto berkata

"hati-hati dan bersiaplah untuk sesuatu"

...

Apa maksudnya dengan persiapan? Sudahlah,sebentar lagi aku bisa menemui adachi, sekarang aku menuju tempat pengunjungan

Tapi...

"Maaf anda siapanya Adachi?" Tanya penjaga dari tempat pengunjung

Waduh, apa yang harus ku katakan, aku adiknya? Atau perwakilan dari orang tuanya? Atau..

"Ah, Akiha-san mau menjenguk siapa?" Ternyata Yu sedang menjenguk seseorang dan dia sudah selesai dengan jam jenguknya

"Anu, aku ingin menjenguk Adachi karena..." Jawabku dengan agak ragu-ragu, aduh aku harus bilang apa?

Aku melihat dari kejauhan ada adachi melihatku, di langsung berbicara dari jauh ke penjaganya

"Tenang! Dia itu pacarku jadi perbolehkan dia masuk!" Jawabnya dengan riang dan ceria

"Waduh, bilang dari tadi dong, aku kira kamu eartawan yang berbohong hahaha..." Tawa penjaga itu

Syukurlah, akhirnya! Semuanya akan terungkap!

"Terima kasih Adachi-san! Kau membantuku" ucap terima kasih kepada ku

"Ah tak apa, jadi kau kesini..." Tanyanya

"Oh, aku kesini hanya membe-" tiba-tiba ia terlihat serius

"Aku tahu kau akan kesini dan aku tahu tujuan mu kesini" jawabnya dengan dingin

"Bagaimana..." Bagaimana dia tahu..

"didalam mimpiku, seseorang memberitahuku bahwa kau, Akiha seorang reporter yang penasaran akan 'kasusku' akan datang."

Apa? Mimpi?

"Nah...akan kujawab pertanyaanmu dengan satu jawaban, bisa dibilang ini inti jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu 'bagaimana caramu membunuh semua korbanmu?',heh.. Akan ku beritahu." Jawabnya dengan tegas

Entah mengapa aku semakin tegang,jantungku berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" Aku membunuh korban-korbanku dengan memasukan mereka ke tv sama dengan Namatame." Jawabnya dengan nada datar

Ap...apa yang dia katakan...

"Hanya itu yang kuberitahu, ku beri kau pilihan, jika kau masih mengikuti nafsumu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,"

Memasukan...memasukan korbannya ke tv? Namatame, pelaku 'palsu' dari kasus pembunuhan juga melakukan hal yang sama? Apa-apaan ini!

"namun nyawa adalah taruhannya tapi jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, lupakan semuanya dan pulanglah" ia melanjutkan penjelasan kenyataan yang 'aneh' itu

"Tentu saja jawabnya-!" Saat aku mau menjawabnya timbul kebimbangan dalam hatiku apa ini semua benar? Apa ini hanya untuk memuaskan hatiku?

".. Sudah kuduga" kata adachi dengan serius

Dia perlahan-lahan menjadi tersenyum, suasaba seriusnya juga menghilang menjadi suasana senang gembira seperti bertemu tadi

"Onechan! Tenang kok aku masih disini, jadi kalau menjawab pertanyaanku nanti saja! Hahaha..." Dia menjadi adachi yang periang lagi, dan waktu berkunjung pun habis. Ia hanya tersenyum seperti berkata "kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya"

...

Apa yang harus kupilih?

14:09 20/02/2013 finannly! akhirnya pst juga gara2 kuliah nih, gua sibuk sori ya!


	8. Part 0: Regret

Part 0: Regret

2 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memikirkan ini di rumah ku, akhirnya aku kembali ke kotaku,osaka.

Akhirnya sampai juga walau hampir tengah malam ,untung dapat kereta terakhir kalau tidak...

Kenapa,kenapa aku mau pulang? Walaupun petunjuk sudah dekat, namun sepertinya ini bukan hal yang harus kuurus,namun.. Kenapa aku masih penasaran? Mengapa-

"HEI AKIHA!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan dari jauh,

Suara itu membuat pikiran tentang masalah ini hil ang, ternyata itu Kaho, teman ku sejak sma, dia juga pernah tinggal dikostsanku,tapi Sekarang ia tinggal diperumahan dekat kostanku karena menikah,

"Hei! bagaimana keadaan mu, sudah move on? Sudah punya pacar,sudah..." Sapaanya ke aku

"Hentikan! Hah.. Itu2 mulu pertanyaanmu. Sudahlah aku kan seorang yang mencintai pekerjaan!"Balasku ke sapaannya yang menjengkelkan, kenapa sih selalu itu terus

"_Workholic.. _Dasar, jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran

"Ah biasa saja anehnya aku diberi libur sama boss" jawabku dengan sedikit lelah

"Hah! Serius?! Padahal kudengar dia tidak pernah memberi libur semudah itu! Atau mungkin" ia melihatku seperti menggoda

Wajahku sedikit memerah"ti..tidak ada apa2! Kami cuma rekan kerja saja.. Ngk ada pe..perasaan khusus!" Ah aku teriak

Ia terkaget "eee, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok jangan-jangan kamu suka ya " ia masih melanjutkan godaannya

"Huh! Bodo amat!"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya penasaran

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya

"Tidak tahu ya,cuma jalan-jalan Tatsumi Port Island ke dan Yasoinaba, sebenarnya mengurus suatu kasus kadaluarasa yang akag menarik tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa! Apa lagi boss bisa bahaya aku!" setelah selesai berbicara aku menoleh ke Kaho "jadi bagaim- "

namun hanya peti mayat yang berdiri tegak berwarna hitam dan ada tanda aneh di kotak itu, aku menyadari kalau waktu berhenti berdetak, malam terlihat sangat aneh karena bulan yang bersinar dengan warna hijau rumput , sekeliling terlihat terang berwarna hijau gelap. Apa yamg terjadi?!

...

Dalam kebingugannya itu ia mendengar suara. "GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!" Ia mulai Ketakutan

dari kejauhan terlihat seekor monster berbentuk cairan dengan topeng membawa tulang manusia , lalu monster itu melihat Akina,ia terlihat lapar. Akina hanya bisa terdiam, karena ia ketakutan dan berpikiran 'mungkin in akhir dari segalanya ,mungkin aku akan mati'.

Ia hanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, monster itu menabrak Akina sampai ia terlepar cukup jauh, ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan hanya bisa pasrah, namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar

"Hentikan, Takeru!" suara gadis yang menyuruh sesorang untuk menjauh namun orang itu berkata "Tidak! Aku akan menyelamatkanya! Persona!", lalu Akina melihat tebasan pedang yang seketika membuat monster itu terluka cukup parah dan saat mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, ia melihat seorang pelajar SMA membawa pedang.

Bel weker membangunkanya, ia terbangun dikamarnya yang tak lama ia 'tempati'. Ia merasa memiliki mimpi yang buruk karena mencari fakta dikasus ini mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini . Ia menyesal karena mencari hal yang tidak penting dan yang paling penting ia bersyukur karena semua ini pasti mimpi,pasti,pasti...

Ia pun bersiap untuk melakukan liburan untuk melupakan mimpi buruk itu, benar kata bosnya bahwa mungkin ia butuh istirahat yang panjang karena terlalu banyak bekerja ,dia mengemas semua barang yang diperlukan tapi ia masih terpikirkan hal itu, mimpi aneh itu.

"Saatnya berangkat!" ucap semangat ia ketika membuka pintu rumah

ia berpikir kemanakah ia harus pergi mungkin ke Kyoto atau...

tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang sama seperti 'mimpi'nya mendekat dan berkata

"Lupakan hal kemarin karena kau selamat dan jalani hidupmu seperti sedia kala." Ucap anak itu dan saat Akina mengengok ke arah anak itu berjalan, ia menghilang. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Jadi apa itu?_

21/02/2013 akhirnya selesai juga satu malem tancep!


	9. Last part: Real Story Begin

Last part: Story Begin

Laki-laki itu tersenyum setelah membuat wanita itu kaget, ia hanya bersembunyi di tempat dimana tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, di dalam bayangan hatinya...

END

21/02/2013 sekalian tambah dikit deh biar greget!


End file.
